Walking with Strangers
by Brother Grimm
Summary: Danny was living an already hectic 15 year old boys life now things get even more insane as his entire life gets flipped upside down by a strange ghost named Violet. What is the secret she is trying to share and what will it take to set things right R
1. Chapter 1 : Remember Me

"Alright alright mom I'm up" Danny called from inside his bedroom not moving from where he laid on his bed

Danny Fenton was your average fifteen year old boy. He lived in a pleasant home in the city of Amity Park. He was the youngest of two children he an older sister Jazz. His parents Maddie and jack Fenton. There were some more abnormal points to his life like the fact that his parents hunted ghost's for a living or the fact that he himself was half ghost. But this was everyday stuff for Daniel or Danny as he preferred being called.

"Rise and shine honey" Said Sam's mom as she pulled the covers of her daughter and whipping the curtains in her bedroom open to allow a very large amount of unwanted sunlight into Sam's cavern of a bedroom.

Samantha Manson was your average fifteen year old girl. She lived in a loving home an only child to her two parent's Erick and Julie Manson. The only thing that made Sam stand out to the average person was her very dark appearance. Sam was a Goth and to her it was not just the clothing or the music it was her life. She had Ebony hair that was unmistakable against her quite pale skin her clothes were black always accented with greens and purple's but this was just normal for Samantha or Sam as she went by.

Danny and Sam's morning routine were not very different. Wake up bathe eat then off to school. Even though they were two very different people living two completely different lives they shared one thing in common. Neither one of them knew that this very day October 27 would be the beginning to the rest of their lives.

Danny arrived at school with only moment's to spare. He rushed to his locker stuffing all of his extra things into it hastily and rushed off to his first class History. But already in mid sprint it did him no good he heard the bell signaling the start of class echo throughout the school before he was even halfway to his destination

"I am sorry I'm late Mr. Brewer" Danny said huffily as he nearly collapsed walking through the door to his history class.

"Hmmm I dare say you look like the living dead my dear boy your fine take your seat" Mr. Brewer said smiling gently toward Danny.

Danny recomposed himself and walked toward his seat near the far left side in the front. Walking to his seat he heard someone say "sleep in a little this morning". Danny paused and turned to see the person how was talking was Sam. "A little" Danny said smiling politely as he sat down.

"Alright like I was saying yesterday today I have a special assignment for you all-" Mr. Brewer paused to open a book on his desk and he continued "- as I am sure you all know Amity park has a very colorful history to it like the great steel strike of 1923 or the Haroldson murders over on the west side of town back in the 50's. I want you all to go home tonight and do a little research and write me out a report no less than three pages on an event that took place in Amity Park in the last 25 years."

Most of the class didn't look too happy at this except for Danny Sam and a small handful of other student's.

"Ok so now how's about we head up to the library and you can begin your research now" Mr. Brewer said ushering the class up and out the door.

This seemed to cheer the class up a great deal there was just something about being on a computer that made school work more fun.

"So have any ideas about your paper's topic?" Sam said walking up to Danny once they were all out in the hallway on the way to the library.

"No I'm stumped ill find something on the internet though I'm sure" Danny said shrugging

"Yea same here" Sam said snickering

They walked in relative silence through the halls until they reached the library. Although Without Danny and Sam's knowledge they were being watched. As they entered the library a teenage girl peered out of a space between row's of book shelves at Sam and Danny.

They all took their seats at different computer's and began to work. They sat chattering softly while surfing the web for idea for an hour before the bell finally rang bringing history class to an end.

"Ok so I expect that report on my desk by Monday morning" Mr. Brewer said dismissing his class.

They filed out of the library in an orderly manner but returned to the chaotic styling of teenagers once in the halls.

"So did you find anything" Danny said stuffing some scribbled notes into a notebook for future reference.

"Yea I found some ideas I don't quite know yet but ill figure something out" Sam said

The rest of the school day seemed to zip by quite boringly the rest of Danny's classes seemed to be unimportant with thoughts and ideas for his report nagging at the back of his mind.

After school Danny wasted no time walking home and rushing up into his room to get on his pc. He quick logged into an instant messaging chat room to talk with Sam while he worked and he brought up another web page and quickly typed in a URL he had come across earlier that day.

Famous events of Amity Park read the home page. Danny had found a website that contained a large amount of information on events in Amity Park. One event specifically Danny had found quite interesting the 12th street murders.

On November twenty third of 1980 one Morris b. Willers who was widely believed to have been unstable came home one night to his small home on 12th street to find his daughter with 17 year old Jacob Stanson and became belligerent. According to one witness who was passing by the home she claimed to hear shouting then several gun shots. According to police reports Morris shot His own daughter Alice J. Willers Jacob and then himself. The house remains standing to this day although unoccupied since the shooting. Some local people say that can occasionally hear shouting coming from the home at night but no signs of forced entry or life at all have been discovered.

"Wow that is messed up" Danny said to himself

Getting deep into the story Danny had accidentally neglected to answer Sam when she messaged him about ten minutes before she said she had to get off to go eat.

Danny did some more digging around the web but not finding much else than what the first article told him. Getting bored with surfing the web he decided to check out the house for himself figuring some firsthand pictures would be good for his report.

Quickly grabbing his jacket and camera he left his room and hurried to the front door.

And within seconds he was outside and on his way to 12th street. It was about ten minuet walk to the house and it was already beginning to get dark out but after a few more minutes of walking he arrived at the house from the article.

It was exactly what you would expect for the sight of such a grizzly crime. The house was small only two stories with a little front yard and a moderate sized back yard that was fenced in and wildly over grown with weeds.

"I should get a closer look" Danny said to himself as he walked up to the front door.

Taking a quick look around he quickly phased through the front door and into the living room of the house. It was horrible the building which seemed to be in alright condition from outside seemed to be falling apart from the inside.

The walls were extremely dingy and extremely dirty and there was actually spray of hole in the wall next to the door that Danny connected to the story in his head figuring they must be bullet holes.

The entire house as far as he could see had barely been touched since the murders and he kept getting the feeling like he was being watched but he shrugged it off as paranoia. But just as soon as he disregarded his feelings something that was never a good sign happened. He shivered and let out a wisp of cold breath.

"Oh no" Danny said looking around franticly knowing what that meant also realizing he couldn't get into a full out fight what if someone heard him.

He saw nothing yet the room seemed to be growing much colder by the second to the point where he almost couldn't stand it his hands and feet felt as though he just went swimming in the middle of December.

"Alice!" a loud voice rang out from the far corner of the room causing Danny to jump quite startled he forced himself to look over across the room toward the noise.

Their sitting in a Moldy old dust covered armchair was a man he look gaunt and quite ghastly. His skin had a light blue color to it. His head had very little hair but what he did have was a deep shade of brown. He was wearing some form of work uniform which was splattered with blood and in his hand was a 12 gauge shotgun resting on his lap.

"Alice where are you do not ignore me when I am talking to you!" He shouted once more rising to his feet and beginning to walk in Danny's general direction.

Quickly almost without thinking Danny turned and ran in the opposite direction of the man now with a Shotgun pointed at Danny. He ran as fast as he could to a staircase that was behind him on the back wall of the room. As he began to climb he heard the gun cock and he quickly scurried avoiding the first shot the man fired.

Danny's Ears were ringing he could not hear anything and his head was buzzing. He dove into the first room on the right at the top of the stairs and shut and locked the door behind him.

He was now in a much smaller room this room was also much darker in comparison to the living room downstairs. Danny heard two more gunshots and then house fell silent.

"What is going on" Danny said gripping his chest which was pounding painfully in fear and excitement.

"I'm not really sure" a soft voice answered causing Danny to let out a small yell in fear and jump to his feet.

"Who…who is their" Danny stammered his eye's straining against the darkness he put his back to a wall near the door and searched for a light switch and when he found it he flipped it causing the room to quickly light up.

Once Danny's eyes had adjusted to the light he realized he was in someone's bedroom. There was a dresser on the wall directly in front of him and to his left was a bed on his right another door half open which lead to a closet.

"Is anyone their" Danny managed to choke out still quite frightened but trying not to let it show.

"What you mean you can't-" A small voice answered but then the voice was joined by young girl who appeared on the bed.

She looked to be about Danny's age and as far as body build went she looked a great deal like Sam. Other than that she had shoulder length purple hair and eyes of a matching shade. She was wearing a sweatshirt that fit her quite weirdly it was wide at the wrists but tight across the chest and stomach. And a pair of wide and baggy jeans

"Wait what is going on who are you" Danny said almost forgetting that he had shifted into his ghost form.

"Like I already told you I don't know what is going on" The girl said standing up off the bed and onto the floor she stood just about as tall as Danny. "And as for who I am my name is Violet" the girl finished.

Danny stood their dumbfounded for a minuet trying to wrap his mind around what was going on.

"Ok so your name is violet then maybe you could tell me who that was shooting at me downstairs'" Danny said somewhat agitated having difficulty making sense of anything that was happening.

"You mean you don't remember?" Violet said looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"Remember what … what are you talking about?" Danny shouted now feeling very angry even though he wasn't quite sure why.

Violet sighed and gestured for Danny to follow her out of the room and into the hallway which he did reluctantly. She led him into the last room on the opposite side of the hallway.

This room was much bigger and boxes were stacked all throughout the room. On a small stack on the far side of the room was a book that was lying open.

"Look here" Violet said pointing to the book

Danny looked down to see that the book was actually a photo album that had various picture of a boy and a girl which he recognized to be Violet. One picture in particular caught Danny's Eye. It was a picture of Violet and That same boy from the rest of the pictures. For a split second Danny could have sworn it was him in that picture but he quickly corrected himself before he spoke.

"Why are you showing me this stuff" Danny said looking over at Violet who seemed really annoyed.

"Still don't remember well that is fine it will hit you sooner or later" Violet said she reached down and took the picture Danny was looking at a moment before and removed it from the book she folded it in half and held it out to Danny.

Danny just looked at violet questioningly and did not take the photograph.

"Fine have it your way" Violet said she reached out her empty hand and extended one finger and tapped Danny on the forehead. He suddenly reverted to human form and fell limp on the floor. Violet took the picture and tucked it into the pocket of Danny's jeans and then picked him up.

"The fire department should be here any moment you'll be fine just remember what happened tonight don't forget ok?" Violet said with a look of demanding on her face

Just as she said this Danny's brain caught up with his body and he suddenly realized he was surrounded by fire on all sides.

"Promise me Jacob promise me you'll remember" Violet said setting Danny down in a corner of the room.

"I Promise" Danny said without even thinking or even realizing why but before he could give it any thought his vision began to fade and then everything slipped to black.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Dream

"Come on its safe now open your eyes" A small voice rang in Danny's ears it was unfamiliarly hollow wispy and haunting.

But with that comment Danny opened his eyes. Wincing due to the bright light he could barely make out that he was laying on a hospital bed. He was in a large white room he could hear voices right outside the room the room was pretty much barren of anything other than medical equipment and other such things there was two chairs beside his bed one had a purse hanging off of it which he recognized as his mom's on lying on the chair next to it was a long black jacket he did not recognize.

"Ugh …" Danny groaned sitting up and stretching his arms which caused a tingling feeling to shoot through his body.

"Hold on I need to grab my wallet out of my jacket" He heard a familiar voice say as the door to his room opened up and in walked his best friend Sam.

It only took a tenth of a second for Sam to realize her eyes were not deceiving her. Without saying a word she rushed over to his bedside and wrapped her arms around him. Within seconds she was sobbing Danny wrapped his one free arm around her his other am was slightly less immobile due to the IV in his wrist. He did his best to try to console her but to no avail.

It wasn't long before Sam's crying had attracted the attention of the other people outside the room and in came rushing in was his mother and his father as well as several nurses and a doctor.

Suddenly Danny was being bombarded with question to which he had no answers like how he felt or did he remember anything and on and on it went. They ran several tests and after a while the medical staff left leaving him in the room alone with Sam and his parents.

"Oh honey I'm so glad you are ok" Maddie said leaning over the side of his bed and embracing him in a tight hug.

Sam still had stopped crying yet did not let go of him Jack just ecstatic to see him.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on" Danny said once everyone stopped hugging him and he could take a moment to breathe.

Everyone gave him a somewhat puzzled look and finally Sam spoke realizing that no one else was going to.

"You mean you don't remember what happened" Sam asked seeming quite confused at his question.

"No not really..." Danny said beginning to scour his brain for information but coming up with nothing.

"Well we were hoping to get the details from you but you were in a fire inside an old home on 12th street" Maddie said with somewhat of a look of disappointment on her face.

Suddenly Danny remembered he was at the house looking around and when he flicked the light switch it sparked and as he hurried to leave their was already smoke and flames blocking the way out although as much as he was sure that was indeed what had happened it still didn't seem right to him.

"Why didn't I just fly out" he thought though he dismissed these thoughts unable to think of any answer and the idea was making his head hurt.

"Oh that's right I went down to that house to take some pictures but the front door wasn't shut all the way so I decided to look around inside, but when I was upstairs it was dark so I hit the light switch and it sparked next thing I knew the house was up in flames." Danny said running his hand through hair trying to force more memories to appear because he just knew that isn't what had happened.

"But why were you taking pictures of that old place anyway" Jack asked sitting down in the seat with his wife's purse on it.

"For a report for school that is due on Monday' Danny said which got some more odd looks from everyone else in the room especially Sam.

"You don't know how long you were out do you" Sam said giving him a questioning look.

"Uhm not really the slightest?" Danny said truly having no clue

"It's been close to three week's" Sam said taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

Danny seemed confused it couldn't have been that long could it have been? He thought to himself.

"Oh…"Danny said just beginning to realize just how serious what had happened was.

For the next hour and a half Danny Sam Maddie and Jack sat around Discussing what had happened what Danny missed and everything else that went on in his absence. After a while Sam got up to use the rest room and Jack went to go get a bite to eat confident now that Danny was going to make a quick recovery.

"You know you're a very lucky boy" Maddie said softly

"Yea I know I can't believe that I survived" Danny said still in shock

"Well the firemen found you quickly when they saw the open door they rushed in and their you were" Maddie said

"I can't believe I was out for three weeks" somewhat in shock

"Neither could anyone else the doctors were sure you were going to die" Maddie said grimly

"Oh that explains why Sam was so shocked to see me awake then" Danny said attempting to piece together the events of earlier that day.

"Yea you know the entire time you were in here she stayed by your side she slept here many nights" Maddie said giving Danny a much welcomed and warm motherly smile

"Wow really?" Danny said surprised by the extreme loyalty of his friend

"Yea she really cares about you" Maddie said with a bright smile still lightening up her face.

Danny just sat in silence after his mother's last comment he was very confused he had no idea he was that important to Sam and still there was something nagging at the back of his mind like he was forgetting something really important.

Just then Sam and Jack returned and were followed soon after by a doctor.

"Ok so Daniel how are you feeling" The doctor said checking the monitor next to his bed and glancing at the chart he held in his hand.

"I'm feeling fine" Danny said with a slight smile

"Good good no chest pain when you breathe no headache not sore anywhere nothing like that" He continued

"No I feel fine a little stiff but other than that I feel normal" Danny said

"Alright well I want to keep you one more night and I think tomorrow you will be able to go home is that alright" The doctor said giving Danny a very pleased smile.

"Yea that is fine" Danny said not really caring one way or the other

The doctor quickly scribbled a little on Danny's chart and then left the room leaving Danny alone with his friend and Family.

They continued to sit around and talk for about two more hours. Danny was still scrounging for something to help him finish putting all the pieces back together as far as memories went. But finally after all the topics they could come up with had been covered an awkward hush fell over the room.

"So you don't mind staying another night" Jack said breaking the thick awkward silence after about a minute.

"Not really free food comfy bed unlimited TV what is there to complain about." Danny said

"Well I think me and your mother are going to head home tonight will you be alright by yourself" Jack said checking the time on the wall.

"Yea I'll be fine" Danny said shrugging

"Don't worry he won't be alone" Sam said somewhat quietly

"Oh you're still going to stay?" Maddie asked standing up and slipping on her jacket.

Sam blushed heavily and let out a weak laugh

"Yea I was going to, do you mind Danny?" She asked looking away from jack and towards Danny.

"No by all means some company would be nice" Danny said giving Sam a warm smile.

"Well then it is settled then" Maddie said now standing next to Jack.

"We will see you two tomorrow morning alright?" Jack said

"Alright dad" Danny said

"I will see you tomorrow sweetie you two behave ok?" Maddie said walking over to Danny's bed side and giving him a tight hug and a stern look only a mother could.

With that Maddie and Jack left the room and went on their was leaving Danny and Sam alone.

"You know Sam you didn't have to stay I would have been fine." Danny said once the door was shut and they were alone.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to" Sam said sitting down in the seat next to Danny.

Danny blushed slightly he was extremely touched at the loyalty of his friend.

They sat quietly for a little while neither of them having any idea what they should say next, but after what seemed like forever Sam finally spoke.

"So what actually happened back at that house?"

"Well it's like I said I went there to do research for that report and I went inside phasing in through the front door and I was looking around and wandered up stairs I guess the house was a little too out of repair because when I flipped on the light switch in a random upstairs room I saw sparks panicked and ran for it but I didn't quite make it out in time." Danny explained still with the nagging feeling in the back of his head trying to force him to remember something what it was he still had no idea.

"That's really weird…" Sam said abruptly with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yea I know but I don't believe that's exactly what happened..." Danny said staring blankly at the ceiling lying back down.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sam now looking very confused and curious at the very same time.

"I just can't seem to shake this really eerie feeling like I am forgetting something really important but I don't what it could be" Danny said looking just as confused as Sam.

Once more they sat in silence it was quiet for a very long time until Danny broke the silence.

"Hey Sam would you hand me my jeans please?" Danny said glancing over at the counter across the room and noticing his clothes lying in an untidy pile near a small sink.

Sam nodded and quickly retrieved his pants without a single word and handed them to him still wondering about what he had said a minuet ago.

"Thanks would you mind turning around so I can put these on" Danny asked standing up and realizing just how skimpy the hospital gown he was wearing truly was.

Once Sam was turned around he pulled his pants on and sat back down on the bed and it was there that the memories came back to him.

"Wait I remember now" Danny said as he reached into his pocket it was empty except for a small photograph which he pulled out and examined.

the photograph was folded down the middle it showed a scene of a mid-teens girl with shoulder length purple hair holding hands with a boy about the same age with short cut black hair they both looked very happy and even now it took Danny a few moments to realize it wasn't him in the picture.

"Wait what did you remember" Sam said somewhat excitedly as she stood up so she was now standing next to where Danny was sitting.

"Everything what I couldn't remember about what went on in the house how the fire really got started all of it" Danny exclaimed showing Sam the picture.

Danny continued to talk going into extreme detail about everything that went on so much so that Sam's head was practically spinning by the time he had finished.

"So you were attacked by what a ghost?" Sam asked replaying Danny's story in her head over and over.

"I'm not sure exactly I think so but it seemed strangely human at the same time." Danny answered lying back down on the bad resting his head in his hands Sam now sitting on the edge of the bed.

They discussed Violet the old house what Danny had learned about the history if the house all of it until late in to the evening the rest of the day blew by uneventfully while they sat and talked.

"Ughhh I think we should get some sleep" Sam yawned looking up at the clock on the wall above Danny's bed revealing it to be a little after two in the morning.

"Yea I'm getting pretty tired to let's get some sleep." Danny agreed as he once more slipped off his jeans crawling back under the covers of his bed and burying his face in the pillow.

Sam curled up on a chair with her head on Danny's bed Danny was curled up under his covers with his head buried under the pillow and without another word they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 : Lover's End

"Hello" Danny said aloud he was now alone in what seemed to be a very dark room

The sounds of sobbing and cries of torment could be heard from all around him.

"Hello is anyone their?" Danny said once more a bit more loudly this time.

There was still no answer Danny began to walk forward with his hands outward groping for a wall or a door knob anything. After a moment or so of aimless wandering he bumped into a wall which he felt his way across until finally he found a light switch.

The sobbing grew louder and somewhere off in the distance Danny swore he could hear screams for help. He flipped the light switch he discovered he was standing in a large but empty hospital room not unlike the one he was in a few hours earlier only this room was much larger and had a long bed in the center of the room with a sheet draped over it.

At this point the sobbing had ceased and now an ominous silence had fallen over the room.

Slowly Danny made his way toward the bed not even really sure why. He could feel his body tremble with anticipation.

"He…Hello is anyone their?" Danny said his voice trembling with fear or anxiety or something he wasn't entirely sure.

"I am here but no one care's about that" Chimed a female voice seemingly from all directions at once.

"Who...who's there?" Danny said his whole body shaking now he had no clue as to why he was so very scared but he was and he couldn't help it.

"A memory…..a shadow…..a…ghost" The voice chimed out again in a much quieter haunting tone that shook Danny to his core.

"Who's their show yourself?" Danny shouted quickly transforming into his ghostly self.

"Oh who I am is unimportant but it is who you are or rather who you were is what is important now…." Said the mysterious voice trailing off.

Danny stood in an aggressive stance waiting to engage someone or something in combat any second now but after about a minute or so he relaxed his body as a reaction to the lack of anything going on.

"Come come now do you really have to solve everything with violence time truly has made you stupid hasn't it Jacob" Said the voice once more causing Danny to jump slightly.

"What are you talking about" Danny called out now looking all around the room for the source of the voice but to no avail.

"Hmm…. I'm not sure if you are playing dumb or if you truly do not remember?" Said the voice a little softer than before.

"What are you talking about what don't I remember!" Danny shouted getting extremely aggravated.

"Don't you worry it will all come in due time" Said the female voice with a slight chuckle.

But before Danny could protest everything began to fade to black and the only thing he could make out was now a fading swirl of colors that made him feel disorientated. After nearly five minutes of darkness something new began to come into focus.

"Wh…where am I….ugh…why dose my head hurt?" Danny said placing a hand on his temple which was throbbing painfully but beginning to dissipate.

"Just look around you will understand soon enough" Said the very same disembodied voice.

Danny forced his eyes to open as if they were reluctant to do so. He was now standing in front of Danny looking down on him was the same girl from the house that burnt down on 12th street.

"Violet…right?" Danny said as he stood with a hand placed on his head which was still hurting him slightly but not nearly as bad as before.

"Yep that's me" Said the girl standing before him in a somewhat bored voice.

Danny looked around in pure bewilderment he had absolutely no idea where he was. He was standing in a long hallway that the walls of which shone with a deep purple color spanning seemingly forever in both direction there were no doors anywhere as far as he could tell.

"Where am I now?" Danny said extremely confused by his new and abnormally colorful surroundings.

"Just follow me and you will understand" Said violet leading Danny down the hallway.

They walked for what seemed like a few hundred feet before she stopped and turned to face the wall. She outstretched one hand a gently tapped the wall with her index finger when she did this the wall began to ripple like still water that had been disturbed. The wall settled down after a moment or two and once it did their directly in front of her where their used to be solid wall now stood an open door way.

"In here" Violet said ushering Danny into the room.

Danny followed Violet in to the room she had just entered and was even more bewildered than before once he did. He was now in a room that about the size of his bedroom the walls were the same odd color as the hallway and the floor seemed to be made of glass or some other transparent substance.

"Where are we?" Danny asked still looking all around the room feeling even more lost than a few moments before.

"This is where you will be educated" Violet said very plainly

No sooner had she spoken these words then something truly amazing happened he and her both fell directly through the floor and was now standing in an average sized living room. This was not the first time Danny had visited this room it was the very same entrance room of the house on 12th street. In front of him was a couch sitting on was two teenagers. One he recognized as what looked like violet minus the purple hair. And the other one was a boy that was in the picture that violet showed him.

"This is the night it all began watch and learn firsthand how much influence one person can have on the flow on someone's life" Said Violet turning to leave.

"Wait where are you going" Danny said turning to follow her.

"This memory is my own it haunts me to this very day I have no wish to re live it but it seems like you have forgotten it so you must be reminded" Violet said somewhat weakly and with that said she disappeared.

Just then there was noise behind Danny and the whole still frame scene that was sitting before him sprung to life.

"Oh crap my dad is home you had better leave" Violet said to the boy next to her.

"Alright so meet me in the library tomorrow at six and we will pick up their" Jacob said standing up and retrieving a book bag from the floor next to him.

Just then the front door to the home opened and in walked a scruffy looking man about mid forty's wearing a flannel button up shirt and ragged looking blue jeans. He walked in shut and locked the door behind him.

"What is going on here" The man said somewhat irritably turning his attention to Violet and Jacob across the living room.

"N..Nothing Daddy Jacob was just helping me study for our history test on Friday" Violet said very shakily.

"Y…yea sir I was actually just leaving" Jacob said sounding as if he was gagging on his own words.

"Oh no you're not….. I have warned you and warned you" Said the man raising his voice even more than he already had.

"Daddy we weren't doing anything wrong I promise…." Violet said looking quite distraught.

The already bad looking scene between an only daughter and a single dad went from bad to worse in no time flat. The father began to scream pure gibberish as he slowly worked his way past them and out of the room shouting all the way their and back.

"I don't know where I went wrong but it is time I fixed it" Said Violet's dad returning to the room now brandishing a 12 gauge shotgun.

"Whoa cool out man I don't know what is wrong but we can sort this out if we…." Jacob began to say but was cut off by an ear splitting noise.

Violets dad had aimed and fired the gun at Jacob he shot him square in the stomach. Jacob fell down limp at Violet's feet bloody mangled and dead. Violet dropped to her knees over Jacob's dead body and began to sob.

"Oh now don't you worry sweetheart he's not gone forever you will see him again real soon" Her father said now pointing the gun at Violets head he took a few steps forward pressed the barrel against her head and pulled the trigger.

Her head exploded splattering bone and blood everywhere all across the room over her dad and the sofa she to fell limp and dead right next to Jacob on the floor.

"Please father god forgive me for I have sinned" Said her father as he out the barrel of the shotgun to his chin and once more pulled the trigger.

The gruesome scene was far too much for Danny to bear he collapsed on the floor his who body in searing pain. He had no idea why but watching that happen hurt mentally and physical. Danny closed his eyes and just wished and hopped that when he opened them it all be ok it would have been just a dream.

"Horrible isn't it?" Said Violet suddenly

Danny did not respond he felt like if he was foolish enough to open his mouth he would vomit.

"It's ok you will feel better in a moment" Violet said softly and patted Danny on his back.

"You need to understand where the story left off so it may continue" Violet continued "Pain is momentary upon death if you are truly mortal but it is ever lasting if you cannot die" Violet said placing Danny's arm over her shoulder and lifting him to his feet.

"Just remember please that this no matter how tragic it may have seemed is not the ending it is merely an interlude" Violet said as she let Danny go he could feel himself falling and then he awoke with a start his chest and head pounding lying safely and in one piece in his hospital bed with Sam still lying right next to him.


End file.
